The invention relates to a packaging box for a plurality of elongated objects, such as small bottles, ampoules, vials or the like.
A folding box, known for instance from published European application no. EP-A-441 757, has a compartmented insert with a plurality of partitions that form chambers for the individual ampoules in order to protect the packaged glass ampoules against breakage. For many packaged substances it is important, and for medicines it is indispensable, that the medicines be accompanied by instructions for use in the form of a folding slip or brochure. If only one object is packed in each folding box, then the folded slip is wrapped in the shape of a letter U around the object and accommodated in the folding box. In multiple-item packages with a compartmented insert this arrangement is difficult. A packaging box for a plurality of elongated objects in which an accompanying text can also be accommodated simply and readily accessibly is therefore needed.